


Good Boyfriend [Aftermath of Tentacles Are Fun]

by PrivacyJack (orphan_account)



Series: Connor's Adventures [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftermath, Boyfriends, Kinks, Large Breasts, M/M, Male Lactation, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PrivacyJack
Summary: Connor faces public remours and humiliation after the little incident. After getting rid of the eggs, he is left with his new large breasts, but luckily his good boyfriend is there to help.





	Good Boyfriend [Aftermath of Tentacles Are Fun]

**Author's Note:**

> Smut ahead. Read tags for warnings. Just incase.

Connor was at home trying to find something that fit him, yet only his boyfriend's biggest shirt barely fit him due to his huge tits. He groaned as he looked down at them and started groping them wondering if he'll ever find a way to get the milk out. He has already gotten rid of the eggs, but it barely helped with the fact that everybody knows about what happened with the tentacle monster. He sits on the edge of the bed that he and his boyfriend shared, but his boyfriend, Danny, was out on a mission with the rest of the royal guards. Connor can only think of all the horrible things Danny will probably say about him.

As he was thinking this, he hears the front door open followed with a very familiar voice.

"Con, I'm home," Danny calls out as he walks to the room. He heard about what happened at Connor's quest and he had left his mission early just to see his boy. What a good boyfriend. He opens the door and is immediately greeted by his small boyfriend who was holding a pillow to his chest.

"H-hey babe you're home early," Connor stuttered a little tightening his grip on the pillow.

"Yeah uh I heard about what happened and I had to come back," Danny told him with worry in his voice and hugged his small boyfriend. Connor felt the pillow push towards his his chest making him moan softly. Danny pulled away and looked at Connor, blushing a little.

"I'm sorry it's just that," Connor apoligizes as he drops the pillow and shows his now leaking tits. Danny gets a little turned on and pokes one of them making Connor yelp and bite his lip. Connor tried to ask him to stop, but Danny couldn't keep his hands off of him loving how juicy they looked. They reminded him of large melons on the vine, so packed and sweet ready to be picked. He rubbed Con's nipples and licked his lips wanting to see how these babies tasted.

"Danny, you know I'm sensitIVE!" Connor yelped at that last part as Danny had pulled the stretchy collar of the shirt down making Connor's tits bounce out like overfilled water balloons that were about to pop.

"Wow Con, you really seem to enjoy this," Danny teased as he rubbed Connor's nipples making Connor moan again, but this time he was moaning louder due to the fact Danny was rubbing them bare now. Danny couldn't hold back and pushed Connor onto the bed and pinned him down. Connor yelped and looked up at Danny who was smirking at him. Connor couldn't speak because he was lactating even more now from all the pleasure his tits were getting. Danny leaned down and began sucking on Connor's nipples and this set Connor off into a moaning mess loving this wonderful feeling.

"D-Danny!~" Connor yelled as he drooled slightly. Danny kept sucking on one of his tits squeezing the other with his hand. The taste of the milk set Danny off into a faster sucking pace making Connor orgasm and yell in pleasure. Danny couldn't stop sucking nor squeezing Connor's large tits until they both let out a large gush of milk, but Danny gladly drank all that it gave. After gushing out a pint of milkd, Danny pulled away and looked at Connor who was a complete mess.

He was covered in saliva, milk, and cum from all the orgasms he had. Danny pushed his hand against Connor's crotch and watched the small boy moan and squint softly. Danny lowered his pants and boxers to show his enormous erection making Connor gasp in suprise. They have never done this before, but both of them were on board for this one. Danny raised Connor's legs up and onto his shoulders to make way for his member.

Connor blushed and prepared himself as Danny already had his member alligned with Connor's entrance ready to enter. Danny quickly rammed himself into Connor making the smaller male scream with this familiar feeling. Of course the feeling now wasn't as great as the first time Connor had felt it. Danny took no hesitation in adjusting and immediately began ramming in and out, abusing the delicate hole and not giving it a break. Connor was again, a moaning mess with his screams of pleasure and endless memories of that monster.

He didn't hate the monster, yet he still wishes he wouldn't have accepted that quest from the king so he wouldn't have to deal with his new tits of his. Though, he did like seeing Danny happy about it. He thought all of this as he was getting rammed into by Danny. By this time Connor has orgasmed multiple times, yet Danny hasn't came once, but he was close. Connor was rubbing his own tits and screaming as he kept orgasming over and over until finally Danny came deep into him and stopped.

Connor panted and was an even bigger mess now. Full of cum, covered in his own cum, his milk still all over him, and some bruises he or Danny gave him. Connor felt a familiar tingling feeling in his chest and saw his tits grow a larger from E back to G cups. It seems the liquid was making Connor produce milk at a large rate.

"A-aw shit," Connor sweared to himself as he slowly sat up again. "Now they're big again."

"Don't worry you got your thirsty boyfriend here to help," Danny flirted before tackling Connor back down and sucking his tits again, repeating what they did. Until next time, we will wonder what Connor will do on his next sexual adventure.


End file.
